The Hole In Time Travel
by videogamesanimeandmusic
Summary: This story is about the gang from Chrono Trigger once again facing a terrible nemesis


The Hole In Time Travel  
  
Crono is lying in bed with Marle sleeping soundly. It's been about one year after the events of Lavos and Crono and Marle have been living happily in their cozy home. Crono wakes up. He stands up, stretching, ready for a new day. He looks at Marle as he always does now in the mornings. Admiring her beauty before he practices his sword fighting. He grabs his clothes and red bandana, changes, then goes outside. Crono grabs his sword from outside the door and begins moving swiftly around the yard. Slashing invisible enemies as if he could do anything. It's a beautiful day as well. The sun is shining brightly in the sky like a giant fireball and the skies are the perfect shade of blue with a few clouds as well to add to the beauty. Crono takes a break after practicing for about two hours and he smells something delightful. It's breakfast. Marle has awakened and has been fixing a nice hearty breakfast for Crono and herself as she does normally. Crono enters the house putting away his sword and he smiles at Marle. "Good morning Marle!" "Good morning Crono!" "What have you got cooking for breakfast today?" "Well there's eggs, scrambled of course, bacon, sausage, and pancakes!" "Oh that sounds great!" Crono says still smiling at his beautiful wife. Crono, then, sets the table and Marle puts the food on the plates. Crono embraces his lovely bride and kisses her deeply on the lips to say "I love you" without words. Marle smiles brightly and they sit down to eat. Next, they finish breakfast and Crono puts the dishes away. "It's been about a year hasn't it Marle?" Crono says a bit sadly "Yes it has Crono, but why are you so sad?" "I miss everyone," "I do too," "Hey I've got an idea!" Crono says excitedly. Crono runs out the door extremely fast. "Wait Crono! What is it?" Crono couldn't hear her. By the time she had said this he was already halfway to his destination. He arrives at Lucca's house and rushes in the door. "Lucca!" Crono calls Lucca falls back surprised by Crono's arrival, then she gets up and fixes her glasses. "Shhh...be quiet Crono! My parents are still asleep!" "Sorry Lucca I just got so excited," "About what might I ask?" "Do you think you could create another time gate?" "What!! That's completely preposterous! I will not go through that EVER again! What were you thinking?" "Sorry Lucca I just thought that maybe we could go see everyone again." "That would be nice Crono but what you're asking is just out of the question." "Pleeease Lucca," "No means no Crono!" "Ok," Crono says sadly with his head down. A smirk comes across Lucca's face "Wellll....maybe. But only if you admit that I'm the greatest genius of all time!" "Yes of course Lucca you are the greatest genius of all time!" "Alright I'll get started on it. I should be done by tomorrow," "Yes!! Thanks a bunch Lucca!" "Yeah yeah yeah..." Crono leaves as fast as he came extremely excited about the adventure that lies in store for tomorrow. He runs back into the house and hugs Marle lifting her off the ground and then puts her back down again. "Why are you so excited Crono?!" Marle says while laughing a bit surprised at Crono's entrance. "Lucca agreed to make a time gate so we can visit everyone again!" "Really?! That's great!" "Yeah I know we should celebrate!" Crono and Marle start setting up a party. When they're finished they invite Crono's family, Marle's family, Lucca, and Lucca's family over for the celebration. Everyone comes with smiles on their faces. The decorations were lovely. Marle made strings of lanterns outside and inside as well that illuminate the darkness. Marle also made all of the food. Actually Marle made everything! Crono set up everything. All together they made a really good team that made a perfect party. After all of the celebrations everyone left and Crono and Marle decided to go up to bed. Of course, after everything was cleaned up. As they slept peacefully, Lucca was diligently working on creating a time gate. She succeeded and went off to bed. Crono, Marle, and Lucca all woke up early to get started with their adventure. They entered the time gate and flew through time with everything looking as it did when they went through the time gates during the events of Lavos. The beautiful glow of different shades of purple and blue. Then the time gate stopped and all fell onto the ground. This place was familiar to them. The beautiful mountains floating in air with a plethora of the greenest grass and waterfalls. There were also gigantic white and yellow buildings. This place could be none other than Zeal. The gang, Crono, Marle, and Lucca, all jumped up and down excitedly, happy that they had a safe trip and ended up in such a wonderful place. They hurridly went to see Schala. As strange as it seemed everyone remembered them for what they did to save Zeal. Schala was extremely happy to see them and held a banquet on their behalf. Everything was all well and good. But then, something happend that would put everything, once again, in grave danger...  
  
Well well well. What did everyone think? Maybe...5,000 times better than the Tenchi fanfic that I wrote last year? I hope everyone likes this first chapter...If I get bad reviews then I'll just stop writing fanfics period because 2 failures would be too much for me! Anyways I know I left everyone hanging but it's going to make everything all the more exciting anyways. Please review if you read this. And there will, of course, be more chapters. HAVE FUN!! 


End file.
